


主权

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: 大概就是一个，风影夺还篇结束鸣人和我爱罗握手的时候被已经爱上我爱罗且占有欲奇强的迪达拉看到，于是迪达拉决定宣示一下主权……
Relationships: DeiGaa
Kudos: 7





	主权

“那什么……一般临别之前都要握个手什么的吧？只是我不太习惯的说……”临别之前的漩涡鸣人看着送他出来的我爱罗，有些不好意思地挠挠脸。  
气氛恰到好处，没有不握手的道理。  
我爱罗主动朝鸣人伸出了手。  
一缕细沙轻轻地将鸣人的手牵引过来，看着好友眼里的深情，鸣人由衷地感动了，于是顺着我爱罗的意思，握住了我爱罗的手。  
只是这样握着，对望着，其中意味都已胜过了千言万语。  
两个少年的手紧紧握在一起，周围的人都不由得为之动容。  
只是我爱罗没有注意到，在某个角落里还有一双眼睛盯着他们。  
戴着“青”字戒指的手狠狠攥紧，手背上的筋纷纷暴了起来。  
“这手握得可真够紧的啊，嗯。”迪达拉咬紧牙齿，努力遏制住自己想要冲上前去将那两人紧握的手分开……不！是将那碰了他的东西的家伙的手砍下来的冲动，默默地隐去了，“沙暴之我爱罗，今晚我要你明白，你是谁的……”  
我爱罗虽不舍，但鸣人一行终究是离开了。  
夜幕降临，砂隐陷入了沉睡。  
看文件到深夜的我爱罗，不觉有点乏了，他放下纸笔，关上灯，朝办公室里搭的床走去，准备稍躺一躺。  
虽说经过小樱的治疗，我爱罗的身体已经没有大碍，但总体来说还是很虚弱的，毕竟守鹤刚刚被抽离，我爱罗一时还不能正常调动查克拉。众人都劝他好好休息。  
我爱罗脱了外衣躺下来，才合上眼，突然又睁开了。  
“谁？！”  
察觉到哪里不对劲的我爱罗刚睁开眼，还没看清来人是谁，嘴唇就被对方一个狂暴的亲吻堵上了。  
“唔！唔唔！！！”  
对方钳制住我爱罗的手脚，将其摁在了床上。  
借着窗外照进来的月光，我爱罗终于看清了来人的面目——是那晚掳走他的晓组织成员！  
“唔唔！唔嗯！唔……”  
本来体术就不是太好的我爱罗，偏偏又赶上身体虚弱的时候，根本争不过迪达拉，始终被迪达拉摁得死死的。  
我爱罗一边疯狂挣扎着，一边咬了对方的嘴，对方似乎是被他咬痛了，终于松开了他的唇。  
“你怎么进来的？！你不是死了吗？！”被吻到几乎断气的我爱罗喘息着质问迪达拉。  
“呵！”迪达拉冷笑一声，整个人压在了我爱罗身上，伸手就去撕扯我爱罗的衣服。  
“你要干什么？！”我爱罗胡乱地用双手又推又抓，可他在力气上完全输给了迪达拉。  
“干你。”迪达拉毫不在意地吐出这两个字，继续撕我爱罗的衣服，并疯狂朝我爱罗颈间亲上去。  
“你！喂！快放……啊！你干什么你……嗯……来人！！！手鞠！勘九郎！啊——”  
迪达拉在我爱罗的锁骨上猛咬了一口，抬起头来直视着我爱罗的眼睛说：“你喊谁都没用，你的办公室四周已经被我贴了结界符，外面的人是听不到里面的声音的，嗯。”  
“你们晓又有什么目的？！你们不是都已经得到守鹤了吗？！你们到底想干什么？！你……住手你干什么！干什……喂！你……”  
迪达拉不理睬我爱罗，自顾自地将我爱罗的上衣扒了下来，继而又去扒我爱罗的裤子。  
“住手！！！你这个疯子想干嘛？！啊！”  
迪达拉俯在我爱罗胸前疯狂地来回舔吻吮吸啃咬着两颗小小的乳头，一只手也在我爱罗身上疯狂游走，那手心里生长的嘴几乎将我爱罗上身全部舔了个遍、吻了个遍，另一只手则开始撕扯我爱罗的裤子。  
“你到底要干什么啊？！”我爱罗的双手在迪达拉身上疯狂地捶着，两条腿也不停地朝迪达拉身上踢过去踹过去。  
可惜都是徒劳，迪达拉没几下就把我爱罗全身上下的衣物全扒光了。  
“我爱罗，你的身体真美，美得像一件天然的艺术品，嗯……”迪达拉说着用舌尖挑逗起我爱罗被自己弄到充血挺立的乳头。  
“滚！！！”我爱罗推着迪达拉却被摁得死死的，同时他感到迪达拉的腿正往自己胯间挤进来，慌忙缩着身子往后退，被迪达拉一把抓回。  
“不准抗拒我，嗯！”迪达拉挤开我爱罗的双腿，一手握住了我爱罗胯间的物什。  
“你！”从来没被人这样握住茎柱的我爱罗惊叫起来，忙伸手去阻止迪达拉，却不料迪达拉猛地抓握住了自己伸过来的手，捏得紧紧的。  
我爱罗自然地想将手往回收，可迪达拉却死活不撒开，越抓越牢。  
“为什么？”迪达拉盯着我爱罗的眼睛，问责道：“你白天主动握那个九尾小鬼的脏手的时候不是挺开心的吗？怎么我就不可以碰你的手了？！”  
我爱罗被控制住一只手，只能用另一只手不停去推迪达拉，一边对迪达拉怒目而视：“你才是！快把你的脏手从我身上拿开！你……唔！唔唔唔！”  
迪达拉再一次将我爱罗的唇吻住，他吮咂着我爱罗的嘴唇，吞咽着我爱罗溢出的口涎，一片暧昧的水声让我爱罗感到一阵恶心，直想呕吐，他被迪达拉抓住的那只手更是疼得让他感觉自己的手骨都快被捏碎了，更何况自己胯间之物还被迪达拉握着，迪达拉手心里的嘴还不停地含弄自己的分身，舔舐吮吸自己最敏感的地方。  
“唔……你这……唔唔……三张嘴的怪物！”  
迪达拉突然浑身一震。  
“你……叫我什么？”迪达拉放开我爱罗的唇，看着他冷冷地说。  
“……”我爱罗怒视着他，只是还大口喘着气。  
“呵呵！我爱罗！你有什么资格骂别人是怪物？！嗯？你觉得我是怪物，觉得我亲你恶心是吗？那如果那个九尾人柱力向你求欢你是不是会高兴得马上主动脱光了让他按着你随便玩？？？”  
“住口！我不允许你这样侮辱我的朋友！啊——”我爱罗斥骂回去，回应他的是下体被狠狠一拧，我爱罗直疼得眼里泛出水光来。  
“这么维护他？？？你就这么喜欢他吗？？？”迪达拉咬牙切齿地看着眼前的人，“凭什么……凭什么你对漩涡鸣人可以笑得那么温柔？！你明明是我的东西！！！嗯！！！”  
“你到底在胡说八道些什么东西？抓了一尾还不够吗？我和你们晓是有什么深仇大恨让你一而再再而三地羞辱我？！一定要我死了才甘心吗？你们到底还要砂隐什么？”我爱罗到现在还不明白迪达拉打得什么算盘，还以为自己身上还有什么东西是晓没有得到的要他过来取。  
“啧啧……原来我的小宝贝如此单纯，嗯。你不会还以为这是我们组织的任务吧？你可已经被我扒光了啊。”迪达拉恶笑道，“既然你那么愚蠢不通人事，那我就给你解释解释，嗯。晓想要的只有一尾，而我想要的，是你！我爱罗！”  
“你……”我爱罗突然间好像知道了眼前这个疯子的目的，一时瞳孔放大面颊窜红，颤抖着问：“为什么……”  
迪达拉在我爱罗身上坐起来将自己的晓袍和上衣脱去，解去了胸口的缝合线，紧紧抱住了我爱罗让自己和他肌肤相贴，然后在我爱罗耳边一边吻着一边用魅惑的声音说：“因为，我爱上你了呀，宝贝~”  
“你在说什么啊？？？！！！喂你……啊啊！你……嗯……”  
迪达拉不顾我爱罗的挣扎，将手指探向了我爱罗的下身，摸索到了隐匿在我爱罗臀缝间小小的洞穴，并在穴口按揉起来。  
“你那天晚上已经被我抓到手了，你是我的战利品，是属于我的东西，嗯！可既然你这样没有觉悟，那我今天就好好在床上让你刻骨铭心地记住，谁才是你的主，嗯！”  
迪达拉的一根手指从我爱罗的穴口猛然插了进去，胀痛感刺激得得我爱罗胡乱踢起来。  
“啊！！！你干什么！拿出去！”  
“你不是说我是怪物吗？那你就好好给我成为怪物的伴侣吧！以及，我不是你说的三张嘴的怪物……”迪达拉胸口嘴里的大舌头伸了出来，朝我爱罗胸前的两颗挺起的肉粒舔了过去，我爱罗敏感的乳头被这湿滑恐怖的东西一舔，直觉得浑身汗毛倒竖，压在他身上的人则用浸满了情欲的语气冷笑着说：“我是四张嘴的怪物，嗯。”  
迪达拉处在我爱罗下身的那只手的手心嘴里一边吐出口水润滑着手指，一边舔着我爱罗下体前端还没完全发育好的器官，那稀疏毛发遮掩着的茎体和两颗卵丸根本经不住那根软滑灵巧的舌头的调戏，欲火一下子就被调了上来，我爱罗像一条被泼了开水的毛毛虫一般胡乱地扭来扭去，和迪达拉紧贴的肌肤渗出汗来，让身体相贴的地方变得更为惹火。  
我爱罗再怎么说也是忍者，虽然体术不太好、身体还比较虚弱，但凭着风影的尊严和毅力他始终没有向迪达拉屈服，从头到尾他都没有停止挣扎反抗——所以迪达拉身上现在早被他打的青一块紫一块，有的地方还能看到深深的牙印或指甲痕。  
“如此顽强，你倒是足够烈性的，嗯。”迪达拉笑着，突然将手指从我爱罗的后穴里抽了出来，“但我一定要得到你！嗯！”  
迪达拉除下自己的裤子，抓住想趁机逃跑的我爱罗并钳制住他的手脚，将挺立的性器直接插进了我爱罗还没有被完全润滑开拓的后穴。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”我爱罗只觉得自己要痛晕过去，仿佛下体被捅进了一根烧红的大铁杵，很快就要杀死自己，我爱罗知道自己那里肯定受伤且流血了，可是迪达拉根本不顾自己的疼痛迅速开始抽插起来。  
刚刚进去的时候迪达拉也觉得有点紧，然而有了血液的润滑抽插一下变得方便多了，他也知道我爱罗疼得难受，于是不断用亲吻和爱抚来让我爱罗放松，尤其关照我爱罗半挺的茎柱，认真地用手中的口包裹住它，耐心地吸吮讨好着。  
痛苦和羞耻是我爱罗现在最大的感受，他不明白自己为什么会这么倒霉，难道是天要他死在今晚吗……  
迪达拉没有急着将分身完全插入，而是九浅一深地一边操弄，一边将我爱罗的后穴拓松。我爱罗直着脖子，满头冒着冷汗，渐渐地他能够适应这种痛楚的感觉了，但当他适应痛苦的时候，他发现事情变得更加糟糕了，因为痛苦的感觉渐渐被一种奇怪的快感所覆盖。  
“啊啊……嗯嗯……啊……你……快拔出去……出去……混蛋！嗯呃……”  
“怎么样宝贝？开始感受到舒服了吧？很快你就会乐在其中了，嗯。”迪达拉一点点加快了抽插的速度，每次插入都比之前插得更深，并努力探索搜寻着他想要找的那个点。  
“你的那个点到底在哪？怎么我到现在还找不到？这么深的吗……”  
我爱罗难忍地将臀往回挪，想逃开迪达拉的侵犯，却始终逃不掉，甚至在迪达拉的那根东西从身体里往外抽的时候有一种想它插回来的空虚感……我爱罗当然也明白迪达拉说的“点”是什么，其实那个点早就被迪达拉顶到好几次了，每一次迪达拉的柱头擦过哪一点，都有一种奇迹般的快乐感引起全身神经的兴奋狂欢，那真是我爱罗有生以来从未感受过的舒服快活，但是我爱罗一直咬紧牙关不让自己舒服的感觉从口中溢出来……  
但是，再强大的毅力，在情欲的摧残下又能坚持几时呢？  
迪达拉终究是察觉了我爱罗的伪装，因为每当我爱罗的那一点被擦过时，自己手中含着的茎体都会轻微颤抖……  
“哦？原来是这里啊，嗯。”迪达拉如是说着，得意地慢慢将分身完全拔了出去。  
糟了！  
我爱罗内心喊叫起来，眼神里的惶恐再也藏不住……  
片刻后，迪达拉的分身便整根没入，重重地捣在了花心上，一声极其动听的娇喘瞬间从我爱罗嘴里溢出，那一刻我爱罗感觉自己的尊严完全崩塌了。  
迪达拉狠命地撞着那一点，注意听着我爱罗的反应，没有几下他便摸清了我爱罗身体的喜好，到后来每次都以最佳的角度插入，在那个点上使劲儿碾几下，最后一插到底，将我爱罗的里面填得满满的，同时马上去吻我爱罗半张开的嘴。  
“看来你很喜欢这样，嗯。”迪达拉放心地用舌头撬开我爱罗的唇齿，将舌头伸进我爱罗的口腔里，和我爱罗的舌头缠绵共舞，将那口腔也填得满满当当的，并不担心我爱罗会咬断自己的舌头。  
迪达拉离开我爱罗的嘴，笑道：“你下面被填满的时候，嘴里也会想要被填满，嗯。”  
“你……唔嗯……”我爱罗刚想说什么，下体就再一次被填满，同时自己的嘴也被再次填满。  
我爱罗不知道自己是从什么时候开始放弃反抗的，他心里只是祈祷着赶紧结束吧，他真的不想再受这样的羞辱了。  
迪达拉察觉手心嘴里含着的茎柱逐渐有了射精的前兆，于是将其吐出，用一根手指抵在开口，轻轻搓捻着，同时将自己的分身完全从我爱罗体内拔了出来，再也不插入，只是在那穴口周围打着转，不时对准穴口顶几下可就是不进去，甚至于再也不去亲吻我爱罗一下，连胸口的舌头也收了回去。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……啊……”我爱罗看着迪达拉，眼神里带上了一种前所未有的怨恨，张张嘴想说什么却说不出口来。  
“说几句我爱听的，我就给你，嗯。”迪达拉捏了捏我爱罗的柱首，笑道。  
“我……”我爱罗难忍地扭动着躯体，双眼迷离，他感觉自己已经到极限了，但他无论如何不可能开口说半句下贱的话。  
“乖嘛……”迪达拉凑近我爱罗的脸，轻轻说。  
我爱罗看着对方，脑子里有的仅是强烈的恨意，他最后吐出了一句话：  
“你去死吧！”  
“……”  
迪达拉看着我爱罗，片刻后笑出了声。  
“算了算了，知道你说不出来的，我来说，说完就满足你，嗯。”迪达拉俯下身，吻了我爱罗的脸颊，在他耳边用气音缓缓说：“我爱罗，我爱你，你永远属于我，嗯。”  
“啊……”  
迪达拉突然将我爱罗整个人翻了过来，松开捏着我爱罗的前端让其射出的同时抬起我爱罗的臀部，从后方将自己的分身整个插入了进去。  
“哈啊！啊啊！嗯！不要！啊、啊啊！嗯呃呃……不可以……不……呃……”  
在迪达拉开始抽插的时候，我爱罗的前端还在一股一股往外射精，如同一个坏掉的水龙头，将白浊一点点喷洒下来，弄脏了床单。  
“真可爱，嗯！”迪达拉伸手捏了捏我爱罗的小弟弟，羞得我爱罗后穴里一紧，把迪达拉夹得浑身爽利。  
“你的小家伙舒服了，我还没有呢，嗯！”迪达拉从背后抱着我爱罗，整个人贴紧我爱罗的身子，双手朝我爱罗的乳头捏去，我爱罗双手撑着床，不由得挺起胸抬起胯，全身缩紧，他不敢去想自己现在有多糟糕——他堂堂风影竟然像个女人似的趴在床上被人从背后侵入，无法反抗只能任由那令自己痛恨的陌生的敌人一次次将硕大的性器挤进自己的后穴，每每那根东西整个插进来，自己柔软的臀肉撞上对方滚烫的身体，对方的两颗卵蛋还要在自己的软肉上摩擦一下，混合着血液的淫靡汁水更加助长着这种侵犯，我爱罗听着一下又一下的“啪啪”声，感觉自己的五脏六腑都要被迪达拉顶出来了，他张开口想呕吐却没有东西吐出来，所以他不过是吐出舌头流着口涎，面范潮红作出一副糟糕的表情罢了。  
“舒服吗，嗯？”迪达拉贴着我爱罗的颈子在上面舔吻，一边捏着我爱罗的乳头扯来扯去，聆听着我爱罗动情的叫声，自己做着做着也忍不住和他一起快乐地叫了出来……  
“啊啊……啊……啊……”  
“哈嗯……嗯……呃……”  
糟糕的声音交织着进行，他俩当真如同一对爱得疯狂的情人，紧紧贴着身体做爱。  
“我爱罗，记住你现在的感受，记住……”迪达拉摸着我爱罗的下腹，让其感受自己的存在——那深埋在我爱罗体内的性器几乎同我爱罗融为一体。  
“你……”我爱罗喘着气想说什么，却被迪达拉打断了。  
“我在你身体里，嗯。”迪达拉继续插着，那根东西也胀大起来似是准备射精了。  
“别……嗯……”  
“我爱罗，我要射了，我要射在你里面了，嗯……”  
“疯子……啊、嗯……”我爱罗侧过头来，迪达拉也凑过去，看着他。  
借着月光，我爱罗将迪达拉的脸看得清清楚楚。  
跟自己差不多大的少年，金发蓝眼，竟和鸣人有三分相像，虽然……但是……这家伙的容貌着实俊美得教人挪不开眼……  
现在和自己交媾的家伙，长这样……  
“嗯……”迪达拉突然一咬唇，这样叫了出来，随后将我爱罗的身体紧紧抱住，下身往里一挺，一股滚烫的精液被射进了我爱罗体内。  
“啊……啊啊……”我爱罗感受着精液打上自己体内敏感的地方，这浓稠的液体将自己的直肠填满，也将自己这一刻的精神埋没。  
“我的，你是我的，你什么都是我的……”迪达拉暧昧地说着这话，一边继续缓慢抽动着一边喷射精液，“我要填满你，把精液射满你的肚子，把你射到怀孕，嗯……”  
“唔嗯……”我爱罗感觉到最后一股精被射进来，那家伙的性器终于疲软地从自己肠子里拔出去了，穴内的精立即满溢了出来，顺着大腿往下流。  
迪达拉放开我爱罗，从他旁侧躺倒下去，我爱罗也力疲地摔在床上。  
“你该永远记住我了吧，嗯。”迪达拉抚摸着我爱罗发红发热的脸颊，笑着说。  
情欲还未褪散的金发少年侧卧在月光下，这景色当真是迷人，但是我爱罗不是傻瓜，他知道眼前这美少年靓丽皮囊下包藏的是怎样一颗满布蛛网的心，即使没有今夜一事他也能牢牢记住眼前这家伙，现在他更加憎恨此人了。  
“怎么样？我比那个连手都不敢跟你握的家伙要好多了吧？嗯。”迪达拉伸手想再去拨玩一下我爱罗的乳粒，被我爱罗一掌拍开。  
“你这样的人，永远不配和鸣人比！”我爱罗瞪着迪达拉，“他，会成为火影！而你，会死！……唔！”  
迪达拉突然翻身上来狠狠亲吻了我爱罗，随即抓着我爱罗的肩膀狠命摇晃起来，两眼里霎时充满了嫉恨与暴戾，“凭什么？！他凭什么？？？我才是配拥有你的人！嗯！我刚刚已经占有你了！你是我的人！是我的东西！！！”  
“我不是你的东西，我是我自己！”我爱罗盯紧迪达拉的眼睛，咬牙切齿地说：“即使遍体鳞伤，即使被你侮辱千百回，即使只剩一口气，我也是砂隐的风影！我一定会让你和你的组织为你们可耻的恶行一一付出代价的！”  
和我爱罗对视了数秒，迪达拉内心不由得真的震颤了一下，只是他努力用一阵嘲讽戏弄的笑声隐过去了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！风影？我的风影大人你就不要光着身子在我面前说这种大言不惭的话了好不好！你是不是忘了刚刚被我玩的时候你叫得有多好听了？你这里……”迪达拉抹了一把我爱罗胯间的液体，“可还一塌糊涂的呢！”  
“滚！！！”我爱罗忍着全身疼痛坐起来直想掐死迪达拉，却被迪达拉继续压着亲吻起来。  
“你怎么就这么不知好歹呢？！我再怎么说也救了你的命吧？”迪达拉松开我爱罗的唇这样说。  
“你救……”我爱罗怔了一下，震惊地看向迪达拉，“你说什么？”  
“千代的术再高明，也是救不活一个死人的！傻瓜！如果不是因为我喜欢你，在封印的时候冒着生命危险让自己的一部分查克拉倒流进你体内，你以为你还有命骂我吗？”迪达拉捏着我爱罗的下巴自嘲地说：“真是的，老大要是知道我这么做，等我回去肯定得罚我一顿了，嗯！结果我舍命救下来的人还不领情！”  
“你……”我爱罗惊呆了，他想不到眼前少年会为他做到如此地步，这样说来……  
“你骗我的吧？？？”我爱罗慌问。  
“切……看吧你还不信！”迪达拉捏了捏我爱罗的脸，坐起来穿衣服，“以后想找我，结个巳之印，把这个放出去就行了，嗯。”  
一个精致的黏土鹊儿被丢了过来。  
“要我帮忙也可以，寂寞了想找我玩玩也行，嗯。你即使不承认你是我的，但我也是你的了，嗯。”迪达拉穿好衣服跳下床，回过头来看着才披上衣服坐起来的我爱罗，低头吻了他一下。  
“你这是为什么？！”我爱罗扯住迪达拉。  
“不是说了吗？我爱上你了，嗯。”  
一句话说完，迪达拉走开并跳上了窗子。  
“等等！”我爱罗叫住了他，“我还不知道你叫什么……”  
“迪达拉。”  
少年说完自己的名字，扔出一只黏土猫头鹰，驾着飞走了。  
月光下，床单上和自己身上乱七八糟一大片红的白的黏糊糊的液体十分晃眼。我爱罗强撑着下床站起来，那从后穴里溢出的东西还在顺着腿流下去，冰凉粘湿的一大片……我爱罗咬咬牙，慢慢下床朝浴室挪去。  
“该死，这家伙……做完就跑了！”热水冲在身上，我爱罗艰难地将自己的手指塞进后穴，将身体里的液体弄出来。  
“嗯……”我爱罗尽力将手指往深处插，去将最里面的东西弄出来，却忍不住从自己体内敏感的地方摸过去，“嗯嗯……”  
我爱罗不觉一手握住了自己的分身，开始前后套弄起来。  
“嗯啊……嗯嗯……嗯哼……啊嗯……哈啊……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
一股白浊打在了浴室的地砖上，我爱罗从后穴里拿出手指，放开自己的茎柱，从喷头下面倒了下去，瘫坐在了地上。  
“迪达拉……”  
我爱罗默念着这个名字，眼睛里溢出生理泪水来。  
完了！这下真的忘不掉了！


End file.
